


Dentist Daddy

by fitzjosie



Series: fitzjosie’s Littleverse [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentistry, Little Hope Van Dyne, Littles Are Known, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Scott is a good daddy, ava is a good mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzjosie/pseuds/fitzjosie
Summary: Hope is due for her dental check up and of course when your daddy is a dentist himself, who else would you go to?





	Dentist Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (29th July)
> 
> I have comeptlely rewritten this fic. Not sure if I’ll add another part but basically I wanted to go in a new direction with this series in hope that maybe more people might read it and I might get some comments.  
> So, I hope you enjoy! I might add more to this I’m not sure yet but I’ve begun focusing more on the newest part.

Scott was finishing up for the day and looked on his patient sheet. There was only one patient left and he smiled vividly at her name. His little girl was due her dental check up and of course when your daddy is a dentist himself, who else would you go to for your teeth check? He glanced at his phone to find a text from Ava displayed over the cute photo of them both in the car. It was one that Ava had texted him a few weeks ago, when they had been getting ready to set off for a girls day out. Ava was in the front with her seatbelt on though the car was still parked and Hope was sat in her adult car seat in the back, grinning at the camera. He smiled warmly, that picture brought him joy every time he saw it which was why it was his phone background.

He heard a knock at the door and called "come in!", smiling warmly once again when his girls walked through the door. Hope was holding Avas hand but waved cheerfully to him with the other.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, giggling when he crossed the room and picked her up. He kissed her on the head before leaning to kiss Ava on the cheek. He loved his girls more than anything else.

"Hi pumpkin, did you have a good day with mommy?" He asked her and she nodded happily.

"Yep! We's went to the shops and it was super super fun"

He smiled and carried her over towards the chair whilst she was recounting her day, Ava took her seat at the side of the room where he usually had parents sit.

"Okay Hopie girl, shall we take a look at your teeth?" He said, and she looked at the chair warily but nodded. He smiled, lowering her onto the chair from his arms. He got her to lie back and pushed the button that made the chair lie back too, which Hope thought was super clever.

He then switched on an overhead light and pulled it into position so that it was shining over her face. She watched him pull on a clean pair of plastic gloves and grab a bib before walking back.

"Okay little one, lets get you set up" daddy said as he placed the bib on her chest and tucked it in under her neck. She opened her mouth when he asked her too and he looked at her teeth. The feeling of his gloved hand in her mouth was always a little strange. She felt more nervous and shy than usual, as she knew that she hadn't been taking very good care of her teeth lately.

Daddy was calling numbers and things to his assistant, she could tell mommy looked concerned and daddy seemed to share that look with her. She felt her stomach sink at the realisation.

"Oh Hopie, these havent been cleaned very well lately" he confirmed and she nodded sadly. He continued to look around in her mouth a bit before speaking.

"You really have to clean your teeth properly. Daddy doesn't like having to fix them"

She was now panicking hard, not only had she let daddy down but it really hurt when he fixed her teeth and she didnt want that. Tears fell from her eyes and daddy gently wiped them away.

"Oh little one, I'm sorry. But this is what happens when you dont listen to daddy, yeah? If you're my good girl then you dont get ouchies and I dont have to fix them. But now I gotta"

Hope tried to wriggle away, sobbing harshly but Scott placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Ava walked over to gently pat her shoulder and whisper words of encouragement but the little one was still fussing.

"Oh Hopie, I know. It's so hard being a baby with a poorly tooth isnt it? Well daddy is going to make it all better"

He got mommy to take hold of her arm and shoulder at one side whilst his assistant held her other side.

His gloved hand rested on her cheek as the other held a syringe, Hope was still crying and couldnt help but panic.

"Just one little shot baby girl, and all the ouchies are going to go away" he reassured her

"Can you be a big brave girl for daddy and open your mouth?" 

Hope shook her head, clamping her mouth shut firmly. Both Scott and Ava gently tried to encourage her but she kept it shut tightly, he could tell she was wheezing a little from only breathing through her nose.

"Come on baby girl, you're going to make yourself even more poorly and you dont want to go to hospital do you?"

She shook her head at that, eventually deciding it was the lesser of two evils and letting him inject the syringe into her now open mouth.

Daddy gave her a moment for the medicine to work and her cries to slow down. They stopped after a little bit but she whimpered and looked up at Ava

"Mommy I scared" she said and the woman soothed her, kissing her forehead and holding her hand tightly

"Its okay Hopie, I know its scary but daddy just wants the best for you, we both do. If you have a poorly tooth in need of fixing then he has to fix it. It might hurt but the numbing shot will help, plus maybe it will be an incentive to look after your teeth better next time"

Hope let daddy fix her tooth, glad when mommy picked her back up into her arms afterwards as she didnt feel up to walking. The woman carried her out with daddy close behind, he said goodbye to his assistant and colleagues as they headed towards the car. 

Hope was nearly asleep as Ava lifted her into the car seat in the back of the car. Thankfully she hadn't fully fallen asleep as although Ava was taller and pretty strong, Hope was quite muscular thanks to her karate training and could therefore become quite heavy to lift especially when she was asleep and unable to physically cling on herself in order to help make it a little bit easier.


End file.
